


Love Sick

by latenightlionheart



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightlionheart/pseuds/latenightlionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> if you, could you, would you? just because you can doesn't mean you should...is that understood?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sick

It's incredibly selfish and you know it. You're their leader and there are more serious things to worry about, but damn your heart swells when he turns his stupid smile your way.

And his smile is definitely stupid. 

You're best friends, nothing more. Nothing less, really. Both been taking a beating lately, from mourning, from schoolwork, from all the shadows you've been tirelessly wasting. Both sad and tired. Why not be sad and tired together?

You couldn't. You couldn't put this on him. Shouldn't. Couldn't.

So why did it feel so right to be wrapped in his arms?

It's stupid and selfish and he obviously doesn't see you that way and a girl's gotta have her pride.

But so tired and sad and hiding it all the time. Be strong for them, be strong for him. Be strong. 

"Mina?"

"I'm fine! What's for lunch? How did your quiz go?"

Plaster on a smile, take the Yawn-Be-Gone, fix your mascara, pull a double shift at Chagall.

Your reflection is exhausted. Look at the photos taped to your mirror. See his stupid face pressed to yours, cheek to cheek in your Print Club stickers. Curse your heart for aching. 

Be strong. 

You can't take another loss. 

He doesn't see you that way. (So why does he blush like that when you tease him?) He doesn't see you that way. His heart is broken. You can't fix it. Helpless as usual. 

But be strong.

You are wrong. It's wrong. You're broken too. Not thinking straight. Another pill. Sleep through Sunday. Get out only to walk Koro-chan. Fix your mascara.

His stupid face is burned into your mind. Want to hear him laugh, hear his lame jokes, smack him for being a pervert.

But he doesn't laugh much anymore. You can't fix him. You are wrong. 

"Mina?"

"Yes, Junpei?"

"Your sleeve is in your ramen."

"Oh."

He laughs and it's like a song you haven't heard in years, but somehow you still know all the words to it.

Wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from "Love Sick" by Sleigh Bells


End file.
